Let The Sun Drip Blood
by Elizabeth Diana
Summary: On the verge of war, Tenten takes up the throne to Konohagakure to avoid invasion from the other countries. She soon discovers that the enemies might just be her citizens who refuse to listen to a word she says and her closest friend, Neji Hyuuga who is required to commit treason upon her for the sake of loyalty and respect for his family. Nejiten AU.
1. The First Meeting

A/N: Will probably be updated every week. The first two chapters will be about how Tenten and Neji meet and all that.

Enjoy! :D

* * *

"Tenten, you've got to be stronger than yesterday." A firm and encouraging voice of her teacher would echo in her mind constantly.

The country of Konohagakure was vast and blessed with resources. Mountains and trees surrounded the countryside while the villages contained five skilled clans. The mind-reading Yamanakas, Intelligent Naras, Secretive Uchihas, big-boned Akimichis and the oddly calm Hyuugas with pearl eyes and a few words.

Tenten, a girl with dark brown hair and eyes of the same hue belonged to none of them. She had no distinct features from any clan nor a surname. The only thing made her stand out was her expertise in weapons and a goal that one could possibly think as foolish; cooperation.

To the eyes of a foreign man, the lineup of shops and restaurant stalls along with the lack of people would've made Konohagakure peaceful, but truth be told, they were the most vulnerable. The throne was empty so the citizens had no one that could be called a leader. They also did not have any concern in the matters that didn't involve themselves. It was deemed as a curse specially for those villagers who were not born from a clan and gain no support from the non-existent higher-ups.

Another was the shinobi system, based entirely on either luck or fate. Each clan had developed fighting techniques that was passed on to each member. There were even those with eyes such as the Uchihas or Hyuugas that can see through illusions or a long distance. For the outsiders, some learned to teach themselves and survive.

Sighing at the apparent situation, she continued to walk through the main village until she reached the end where trees started to cover. Beyond the thick trees laid the public training grounds. A usually quiet clearing with a row of target practices but this time, she heard someone using the grounds. Curious to who had come, she made her presence known.

She was shocked, albeit a little annoyed to see long dark hair tied to the end, a simple and loose white attire and those familiar pearl eyes. A Hyuuga. She watched a little longer despite knowing that he had noticed her already. She watched as the air seemed to compress at his hands only to be released which made the surroundings shake.

Slowly, she started to approach him. "Hyuuga?" Tenten called, unsure of how to adress him. He turned to her, wordless, as if telling her to continue. "Why are you here?"

"Why not?" he said, nonchalant.

Raising brow at his vague answer, she decided to put a bit more detail in her question. "I mean, don't you guys have personal training grounds back in your home?"

"It's much bigger here."

"Can I join you then?"

"If you wish."

They began their personal training with Tenten positioned a few feet away from the boards tied to logs, scrolls in her hand as Neji curiously observed her technique.

She first threw three of her kunai and hit three bull's eyes followed by two shuriken that were aimed at both sides of the red mark. Tenten grinned at the sight, feeling the satisfaction set inside her. She absolutely loved the sound of the blade slashing through air along with the sound of her weapons hitting the board. Just thinking about it made her heart beat faster. Quickly, she took another scroll on her free hand and rose through the air, releasing them like ribbons that danced around her. Simultaneously, a barrage of weapons appeared as she aimed them at the board hitting a perfect ten. The last weapon had stuck to the ground, an explosive tag tied around it and activated at her command creating a small explosion. She smirked. If she was going to have a Hyuuga as a training partner, she might as well create a good impression.

Neji Hyuuga, as he quickly introduced hinself before training, had a glint of amusement in his eyes. 'A weapon specialist' he thinks to himself, impressed by her excellent usage of sealing her weapons. It required a good amount of chakra not to mention, the number it held. He was pretty sure there were more, probably bigger or deadlier ones than he had seen. Her deadly accuracy was also amazing, hitting all ten perfect marks from any range. He had to admit, even that was something he couldn't complete.

He went toward her, offering his hand. "Well then, shall we spar?"

The two of them were positioned in their battle stance, a kunai on each hand as beads of sweat started to form near their foreheads. Silently counting to three, they ran towards each other, the sound of metal echoing.

Tenten was the first to use offense, using her right hand to punch the Hyuuga which was quickly avoided. Still moving forward, she alternated both of her fists only to swing at air. She then decided to change her position and ran behind him to aim a kick, but before her leg could hit him, he disappeared with a puff of smoke. Tenten looked behind to see Neji with a smug look on his face. She started to smile. This was surely going to be fun.

Neji charged toward her, veins visible near his eyes, the infamous Byakugan activated. His strikes were extremely fast, barely giving the weapon mistress enough time to dodge.

She found out that she wouldn't last long in the defense position so she quickly ran further, allowing her enough space to jump and whip out two scrolls that were now loose. Weapons came raining down but her attempts were futile as Neji used a technique called revolving heaven that was a blue spiralling shield that defelcted each of her throws. Landing down on the ground, Tenten summoned what seemed like a wooden stick and charged at him.

The sparring session from morning lasted until late in the afternoon, neither willing to be defeated. In the end, the two decided to take a break, their bodies sticky with sweat and breaths heavy from exhaustion.

"Need a towel?" she offered, lending a clean white one to which he accepted.

"Thanks."

They both sat down under the shade of a tree enjoying the momentary silence until Tenten decided to talk.

"Hey, why don't Hyuugas talk to anyone?"

Neji looked away from her. "Well there isn't much point in talking unless it is important."

"But you're talking to me right now." she said with a triumphant grin. "You also let me train with you."

This time, he faced her, gaze away from her face but modest enough as to not look at her chest. "It is what they call a public training ground."

Tenten huffed. "Yes but forming bonds are important too. The more the merrier am I right?" She says jokingly, stretching out her arms and lying on the ground. She didn't seem to earn a reply from him so she continued to her point. "I mean like, someday, I want the country to get together you know?" She admitted, cheeks turning a shade of pink. Never had she shared her goal with someone unless it was either her mentor or teammate and she never imagined saying it to a Hyuuga no less.

"And why is that?"

"Without teamwork and without a leader, we could barely be called a country. We still remain so vulnerable, open for others to invade us."

Neji frowned. "It's suppposed to be that way. The fact that we can't get along with others is a fact that cannot be changed."

Tenten sat back up. "Who says it can't?" Her voice raising as she points a finger at him. "They're all idiots. Blessed with all these powers yet cursed by their own selfishness." She complains. "We'll be kissing the ground once word gets to other countries!"

"Are you sure your desire of cooperation is not just for the benefit you, a villager of no family name and no private political systems? Why do you wish to help us?" He snaps with sharp words and yet remains to have a calm look. His question makes her quiet for a while but he waits, for he knows she would answer.

"Someday, you'll see. I'll be the person to alter not just yours but everyone else's views." His pearl eyes widened, he knew she would respond but never did he expect what it was she would tell him.

The weapon mistress could only sigh, help without any ulterior motives was such a foreign concept to them. Maybe not even their eyes could see what was inside the heart. If she were to tell the truth, she had not the faintest idea of how she would be able to prove her wishes but for know, she would like her words to hang on the Hyuuga's head no matter how much he tried to push his beliefs.

Neji closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I apologize for the outburst but we were destined to be this way, and it is only fair to remain so." He stood up and waved, giving a small smirk. "Let's meet again tomorrow." He left after that.

Though he simply could not deny the fact that he strained both his eyes and ears to hear the sound of laughter from the clan members and see colour in the monochrome that is his home.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I am back! I would like to thank Jazzberryjuice for the review. (I actually read your NejiTen stories, it's good!)

In regards to your question about Tenten being a royal figure, the summary is actually sort of an exposition because by 'throne' I meant someone who rules in general. Since I don't want to spoil, let's just say the main events start at the third chapter.

I also apologize for the late update, I was busy with school. This chapter is quick so we can move on to the main plot. More explanation at the end notes.

* * *

"Let us rise to a brand new morning!"

Tenten rolled over her soft bed, groaning. _This is just a dream_ she dismissed it as, falling back to sleep.

 _But luck wasn't on her side today._

"Tenten, my youthful friend, it is time to wake up!" She felt a nudge. When she opened her eyes, she was greeted by a pair of round ones and a bowl cut that retained its lustre.

"Lee, get out!" She yelled, almost falling from the bed.

"Good morning, Tenten." She looked to her left, seeing her mentor, Gai. He and Lee looked alike from head to toe, the only difference being his age. "I prepared breakfast."

"Gai-sensei told me that we should make up for the missed training yesterday." Lee explained. "He also told me that we would be training twice as much today, too."

Tenten would have complained but she really didn't want to argue anymore. "Fine, now go away, I need to get dressed." She waved them off. The reason for Gai and Lee's absence yesterday was their ' _Personal Youthful Training'_ which she definitely did not need to know of whatever that entailed. At least they prepared a meal.

After getting ready, she had felt more awake. Going downstairs, she noticed that the two were already seated. Bowls of rice, miso soup and a tray of Chinese dumplings accompanied with tea were laid out on the table.

Licking her lips, she sat beside Lee. "Let's eat!"

The meal continued on with lively chatter, mostly from Lee's part until Tenten remembered her training with the Hyuuga yesterday. They would meet each other once again and although she wasn't sure how well it would turn out, she would let Neji and the two meet.

"Say..Gai-sensei.." She calmly approached, putting her bowl down.

"What is it?"

"Do you mind if someone else trains with us?"

Lee's eyes lit up at the mention of another potential rival. "Who is it you have in mind, Tenten?"

Tenten went silent. How was she going to say that he was a Hyuuga? The two of them regarded clan members as rich and selfish people, surely if they were to find out poor Neji would be interrogated mercilessly. Sighing, she decided to tell the truth. "His name is Neji Hyuuga, I trained with him yesterday. Please don't do anything too crazy, he's the silent type."

There was a moment of silence before the two broke into a grin. "Hyuuga Neji?"

"You heard me."

"What glorious news!" Gai exclaimed putting a hand on his heart, eyes filled with tears. "You see, Neji is a prodigy child. Oh, how wonderful would it be to see you enhance your skills!"

The brunette couldn't help but be shocked as well, to think that she could equal him without any prior preparations; it certainly excited her just thinking about it.

Tenten went to get ready with both Gai and Lee, momentarily forgetting the prodigy's crushing words.

" _Are you sure your desire of cooperation isn't just for the benefit of you, a villager of no family name and no private political systems? Why do you wish to help us?"_

* * *

They reached the twelfth training ground around the afternoon; the sun was merciless, spreading out heat that would tire them at a faster rate.

Tenten was already starting to sweat. Her forehead was glistening as she tried to wipe it off with her sleeves. She quickly glanced at Lee who was stretching and joined him afterwards.

It wasn't long until she could make out the figure that was approaching. He was wearing his usual white attire and the brown leather that hung around his hips, his long hair gathered with a plain white tie. When he got closer, his serious expression turned to confusion.

"Why are they here?"

Tenten's lips twitched. "This is a _public_ training ground after all."

A slight frown crossed his features as he recalled the events of yesterday. "I best be leaving then." He turned around to walk away when a hand grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Not yet." Neji turned to see Lee. He looked at Tenten, silently asking for help but she just shrugged. With a sigh, he just crossed his arms.

"Fine."

Gai observed the three with a smile. It was obvious that they really didn't get along with their contrasting personalities but somehow, they would last.

Neji watched the _'green beasts'_ challenge each other to a thousand push-ups while Tenten looked exasperated.

His mind slowly lost its focus as he replayed the events of his short sparring session with Lee; he began to notice that something was off. Lee always aimed at him with either a punch or a kick. He was actually good, but he never saw anything else other than that.

"Lee can't use any other techniques; his chakra is limited to only taijutsu." Someone answered, surprising him. He was sure he didn't say it out loud. A hand rested n his shoulder and he realized it was Tenten.

'I don't know why either. It has always been like that." She continues, sitting on the space next to him.

"Then why does he try so.."

"Hard?" she finishes.

A nod.

Her hands reach to her pocket, taking out a kunai and throwing it to the tree, making it shake with its leaves falling. "Do you recognize my talent, Neji?" He stiffens under her voice, the usually warm one turning cold, mimicking the sharp blade of her weapons.

 _He feels as if he could be stabbed at any second._

"It is too early to say." Neji answers.

"What makes Lee any different?"

Neji doesn't ignore her question but he does not answer either. Only because he knows he shouldn't answer just yet. "We should head back."

* * *

 _ **Explanation!**_ In the original plot for this story, Tenten was supposed to remain a villager and yeah, the storyline was a bit different but I thought it was boring so I changed it to this. But seeing that I had already written the first chapter for the original plot, I decided to use it as a character introduction.

Now that the two chapters are done, let us move on to the main part!


	3. Chapter 3

I have nothing else to say so here's a not so fun fun fact: I'm almost 14.

* * *

There is a sound that imitates that of a stampede, leather boots crushing against the rocks. The chime of metal would occasionally ring a reminder that they are armed.

The sound fills the silent meal as the head of the table raises the teacup made out of fine china. Slowly, the grip on the cup starts to loosen, hands shaking until the cup drops and shattering into tiny shards.

The sound falls on deaf ears.

"They are not supposed to be here."

Pearl eyes turn to face him. The voice is much softer than the sharp fragments, but their ears are trained to hear only their leader's words.

The youngest takes a sip of her sweetened tea and then speaks up. "Do you know of them, father?"

"I do not." He answers. "But I sense something that I do not favour."

The head stands up and leaves the table, food untouched.

The youngest turns to follow him; knees hitting the table as she tries to stand up.

"Don't. Hanabi." She is stopped by her elder sister.

"But what about-?" Her voice is lathered thick with anger until she notices her family's icy stare. She drops her head in shame.

"Please excuse me." Neji stands up right after. No one says a word but he can hear the soft sighs that escape the elder's mouths when he goes to check up on the situation.

The others indulge themselves before anything can begin.

Neji's heart is pounding to the cadence of their boots. His name belongs not to the foreign but his heart responds the moment someone commands.

"Halt!"

He slides the shōji doors quickly.

Hundreds of men are lined up in red, staining the Hyuuga compound in crimson. The commander stands tall before his men. Neji notices their unruly appearance, soil smudged on their cheeks and hair unkempt. Whether it was loyalty and obedience to their commander or disgrace to their country, he did not know.

Deep but forceful like an ocean's wave in a stormy night, encased in suffocation their chief speaks. "I would like to speak to your ruler."

Hiashi rivals him. If he was the wave, then Hiashi is the foam that is on top, gentle but full of authority. "You are speaking to him."

The commander diverts his eyes, disregarding the Hiashi's claim. "The country's."

"Do you doubt my declarations?"

He laughs. "I wouldn't even consider. Your resources are rich, unlike those of our barren lands. Just looking at you will tell that you have not touched anything outside of your family."

That was all it took for Neji to intervene. The mention of the country's riches meant that they were interested in something more.

"We know not of your name, and to think that you are worthy of facing our lady?" He says it calmly, but he makes sure it is enough to mock him.

The wave still crashes down to the shore.

And the taste of bitter tea mixed with porcelain remains on the floor.

"Neji." Hiashi warns, but it is loose.

"I am Hayate Ashikaga and I hail from the country of Asa, the one nearest to Sunagakure."

They knew of the Morning village, where the high temperature would remain constant throughout the day and night. The lands were barren but the people were powerful.

There is not a word said after the introduction. Hayate's face twists into that of a mocking smile with false innocence.

"Where is your ruler? Unless, you don't have one, that is."

Neji does not react for he knows he would be read too easily. But he does not know what to say either. He gazes at Hayate's men, silent and gripping their weapons firmly.

He is reminded of Tenten, her fluid motions that matched the wind's speed and the fondness he sees in her eyes when she speaks of the country.

"Three days." He manages to say. "She comes back in three days. There is a negotiation with the others but that is all we're told." He could feel Hiashi's harsh glare from behind.

His actions could warrant the whole clan but he would think of that at a much later time.

Hayate closes his eyes. "Very well, we shall stay here until sundown and come back on the fourth day."

He motions to his men and they take their leave.

Neji knows that no one would be kind enough to let them stay.

Hiashi turns his back. "You are responsible for your own actions."

* * *

The sky is in crimson when Neji goes out. There are children and parents peeking out of their windows, watching the armed men set out with frightened eyes.

It is almost nightfall. Neji notes. He continues to walk through the warm light from the lanterns that are hung from the shop entrances. He stops when he sees the familiar twin buns in front of a ramen stall.

Tenten is eating peacefully when she hears the chime of coins on the wooden table. She looks up to see Neji, realizing that he had paid for her.

"Thank you." She smiles.

'This will not be worth what I'm going to put you in.' He thinks.

"Neji, do you know about those outsiders?"

Neji sits besides her but turns his head away. He hesitates to speak, he had already brought his family's name, and to think that he would bring along others was a very foolish thing to do. But he know that he would rather be a scapegoat for a hundred than to pay the price of secrecy. He had learnt that from their relations with the Uchiha.

"I made an arrangement with them." He admits.

Tenten's eyes widen and a soft gasp escapes her lips.

He looks at her and notices that the warm coral glow of the lanterns illuminates her eyes and lights them as if it were on fire.

"They came and spoke to my uncle, Hiashi. They asked for our ruler and mentioned the country's riches claiming that they were from the country of Asa. " Neji explains. "I told them that our leader returns within three days and they shall come back by then."

Tenten almost laughs at the irony but manages to hold it back. "You know, that contradicts what you told me last week. I thought it was destiny."

"My actions have dragged the Hyuuga's name along and I must admit, I acted recklessly. I have not thought of the plan."

"Gai-sensei might know of someone."

* * *

After the two had explained the situation, Gai had handled it pretty well. He had mentioned of someone who was well acquainted with everyone else but Neji. He had also recommended that it'd be best to visit him at night.

Tenten, Neji, Lee and Gai had set off to head for this certain person's house. It was a small house hidden behind the other structures with a narrow path and littered with dry leaves.

Gai knocks rather loudly.

They have to wait minute or so before the door opens revealing a man whose face was partially covered with a black mask. His eyes were droopy and his hair a grey mess.

"What brings you here?" He asks.

Lee speaks up. "Oh, Neji, this is Kakashi Hatake, Gai-sensei's friend and eternal rival!"

Kakashi's eyebrows are raised. "Ah, so you're the prodigy child."

"We've come to ask for Tsunade's whereabouts." Tenten says before Kakashi opens the door for them to enter.

"Why do you keep tabs on everyone?" Tenten asks when they are seated on the floor, a map and a few scrolls on the table.

"Well someone has to." Kakashi answers.

"You don't have to." Lee joins in.

"You don't have to either." Kakashi marks it as the end of the pointless conversation. "Anyways, I've heard that Tsunade along with Jiraiya is currently in Kirigakure, a village in the mist. She's studying the lifestyle and political systems throughout the world."

"She's been doing that after the Yondaime's death, hasn't she? What a youthful person she is!" Gai exclaims.

"When do you think she'll come back?" Neji asks, his grip tight on the table.

"If she comes back after Kirigakure, it would be about ten days at minimum."

His hand falls to his side.

"Maybe I could've done something." He hears Tenten whisper.

"You couldn't have killed a hundred men. " 'Your heart wouldn't take it, because you know they're doing it for their country. He thinks but he does not mention anymore.

Tenten stands up and goes out the door.

Lee and Gai follow in worry, thanking Kakashi first before going, leaving only Neji and Kakashi in the room.

"Tenten does not store love, she gives it away. If you think that she is the fire that burns with vivacity then that would only insult her. Such an element can be defeated in an instant. That is all I can say."

 **"** What?"

"You'll learn it someday, I hope."

Kakashi gives him a smile.


End file.
